


Things I Hate About You

by dreakawa



Series: Sanders Sides [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Emo Virgil, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Jock Roman, M/M, One Shot, they're just really cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreakawa/pseuds/dreakawa
Summary: A small drabble of Roman realizing that he does not, in fact, hate Virgil.(i'm terrible at summaries, but i hope you enjoy!)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555222
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Things I Hate About You

( If you want to see the Seven Minutes in Heaven bit, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039554) for part one! )

If there was one thing in the world Roman Prince couldn't stand, it was the college's resident emo Virgil Dante.

Roman and Virgil were complete opposites. Roman played sports for fun and starred in every musical production the college put on; Virgil hated being the center of attention. Roman was loud and boisterous; Virgil was sullen and quiet. They didn't seem to have anything in common.

Roman hated how Virgil would call him names, despite the fact that he did the same right back. Virgil didn't care about his social status. He hated Roman (as far as Roman knew) and made sure he knew it. And he hated that he cared so much that Virgil hated him.

Roman hated how they'd get paired together for a project, forcing them to work late some nights. They'd bicker and pick at each other, sometimes ending with Virgil slipping on his headphones in defiance. But sometimes they'd get along, ideas springing up at the same time and causing them to slam out the project in an hour. He hated how happy that made him.

Roman hated how Virgil wore his hair in his eyes. Could he even see like that? And he hated that he wore the same damn hoodie all the time, and the way those black ripped jeans fit just perfectly. He hated that dumb emo music that Virgil loved, but that he definitely didn't look into out of curiosity or download any of the albums.

He just really hated Virgil Dante.

It wasn't until one day when they shared a joke and their eyes met for a long few seconds that Roman realized something.

Maybe he didn't hate him after all.

Those sessions of them picking on each other had become one of the highlights of his day. He found that he often looked for Virgil, wondering where he was when he wasn't around. He found himself listening to an absurd amount of Hozier and MCR when Virgil wasn't around, smiling as he thought about the way those purple locks fell into his eyes or the way he'd tap those black painted fingernails against the desk. When they put aside their annoyances, they actually work really well together. Virgil knew more about him than most; he couldn't lie to the emo, something he found rather odd.

No, Roman Prince doesn't hate Virgil Dante.

He hates that he's fallen in love with him.

He hates that he fantasizes about kissing those absurdly full lips. He hates that he aches to hold him, to cup his face and kiss his forehead and tell him how beautiful he is. He hates that he thinks about Virgil every single minute of every single day.

God, he hates it. He hates that he's in love with the one person who hates his guts more than anyone.

And he hates himself for not having the courage to do something about it.

\----

It comes as a surprise to Roman when the pair end up in a closet playing Seven Minutes in Heaven, but a happy one. That is, until Virgil refuses to look at him.

It comes as a surprise to Roman when he half admits his feelings, and he feels Virgil's hand slip into his own.

It comes as a surprise to Roman when he feels that hot breath against his lips, so close to meeting Virgil's when the bright light stops them in their tracks.

It comes as a surprise to Roman not only when Virgil gets angry and runs, but when he actually has the mind to chase after him.

Nothing comes as a bigger surprise to Roman, however, than when he finally has Virgil in his arms, kissing him in the middle of the street, his mind on nothing but the fact that he's kissing the emo of his dreams… and that said emo is kissing him back.

Much to his own surprise, Roman Prince did not, in fact, hate Virgil Dante.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to leave comments and kudos if you liked!! <3 I'd love to hear from you!!


End file.
